la nueva vida de Harry
by madelinleonor.aguilar
Summary: un nuevo comienzo
1. Chapter 1

**no poseo Harry Potter**

 **capitulo 1 un nuevo comienzo**

Harry después de matar a voldemort regresa en el tiempo para tener una buena vida y cambiar el futuro sin voldemort, primero lo que hace es ir a la época que nació o el día que tiene de cumpleaños, cuando llega se toma una poción lo convierte en un bebé (que la convierte también en niña) los padres de **James** , la madre de **James** llamada **Carolina** lo encuentra en la mañana lo mete a dentro de la casa cuando se lo enseña a su marido Alexanderle dice **Alex** mira lo que encontré en la puerta es un bebé con una carta, él la levanta y lee la carta que dice: "ella es de un día de edad no me puedo hacer cargo de ella su nombre es **Aurora** Jazmín" y termina la carta.

 **Alex** dice si es una bebé abandonada y de por si ya parece un Potter solo tenemos que decir que eso nueve meses que pasamos en el extranjero descubrimos que tenias un retraso que esperamos que naciera para regresar eso si estas de acuerdo, cuando se la presentan a **James** de mediato le toma cariño cuando necesitaba algo que no alcance ella, él trata de ayudarla, pasaron los años viajando pero **Aurora** se desaparecía durante una pero regresa sin que se den cuenta.

Ella va aprendiendo todo lo que puede en cada país que visitaron antes de cumplir los 8 **Aurora** estaba paseando por el mundo de los que no tienen magia ella se topa con el señor oscuro ella lo que intenta es irse pero los mortíferos (son los secuaces de voldemort) le dicen al señor y lo que hace es ver su núcleo mágico le dice que valla por sus padres y ella responde no, por hacer eso hecha un hechizo que se ha prohibido por el mundo mágico.

Después él le dice que valla por ellos pero ella no se ve afectada por ese hechizo y lo que ase es usar las artes marciales para alejarse pero en ese momento llegan los auror (es quien atrapa a los malos trabajando con el ministerio de magia) viendo el hechizo anterior la llevan a san avugo cuando llegan la pasan a revisar mientras el auror le manda un mensaje a sus padres para traerla, ellos llegan y le preguntan lo que paso él les responde se ponen pálidos y cuando le dan de alta se la llevan y procura que salga con alguno de ellos viendo lo que paso.

Al cumplir 11 años **James** le entregan la carta Hogwarts al día siguiente se van a comprar los útiles que necesitara para estudiar y crear posiciones, etc. Lo van a dejar en la estación 9 3/4 donde se van el expreso Hogwarts. Mientras que ella solo 9 años y a pesar de su apariencia es muy inteligente y astuta pero también tiene una lealtad hasta la muerte y es valiente que no le importa a quien se enfrente ella lo derrota con o sin varita.

Al cumplir 11 años ella va a Hogwarts ella y su hermano (ex padre que fue en el futuro) ya esta en tercer año cuando van a la estación obviamente le compraron lo que necesita ella se va al compartimiento con **James** y le presenta a **Sirius** Negro y **Remus** Lupin solo ellos estaban porque Peter era el nombre del otro que no estaba presente en ese momento cuando llegan a Hogwarts los amigos de su hermano y él se van en unos carruajes que son para los de segundo en adelante ella se encuentra con el hermano de **Sirius** **Regulus**.

 **nota: que pasara averígualo mas adelante**


	2. Chapter 2

**continuación**

 **la clasificación**

Al llegar por las puertas el guarda bosques Hagric le presenta a la profesora minerva ella dice que ella es una jefe de casa profesora y también la sub Directora de Hogwarts, ella dice que aguarden un momento ella sierra las puestas y luego de un momento regresa les dice que hagan una fila la siguen y al llegar al centro del gran salón (donde todos comen) les explica que cuando los llame por su nombre que se sienten en el birrete.

Comienzan a llamarlos en orden alfabeto por de los apellidos dicen Negro **Regulus** se clasifica en Ravenclaw cuando por fin llega a la p dicen Potter **Aurora** ella pasa al frente y se sienta en el birrete de clasificación el sobrero seleccionador la reconoce que viene del futuro y le dice que la clasificara de una forma que no lo hiso en el futuro y el grita princesa de Hogwarts.

Todo mundo en estado de shock hasta que el Director pregunta ¿Por qué es la princesa de Hogwarts? El sombrero responde que ella es la única heredera de los cuatro fundadores que tiene todas sus actitudes de los 4 ella decide con que casa ira a clases en su estancia en Hogwarts y ella puede decidir si despedir o cambiar de Director o profesor si no lo entiende o la intimida Hogwarts no esta dispuesta a perder a su heredera y que también es la dueña de Hogwarts.

El Director ok continuemos con la clasificación (tengo que tenerla bajo control a ella piensa) **Aurora** se sienta a la par de su hermano **James** y trata de esconderse de la atención ya que no le gusta y es tímida cuando termina la clasificación el Director da su discurso y llama la comida y todos comienzan a comer de lo que les gusta.

Cuando todos se retiran uno de los fantasmas que representa a Ravenclaw le dice que su nombre es Helena que ella tiene su dormitorio por separado y se la lleva esta representado por la pintura de merlín solo que nadie lo sabe, la contraseña que ella le da es fénix arcoíris y entra en el dormitorio era grande con su propia biblioteca.

Con pinturas de los 4 fundadores sin activar ella decide activarlos y se presentan, cuando la necesiten que les diga dicen en coro y se va al dormitorio con baño se cambia de ropa y se duerme. Cuando amanece ella se despierta temprano comienza a ser calentamientos con eso pone a ser flexiones después a cantar sus canciones preferidas que ella creo o escribió se llama una de ellas luz de estrellas.

Termina y se prepara para ir al comedor o gran salón cuando llega se encuentra con **Lily** Evans que esta sentada y ella se presenta como **Aurora** y ella responde **Lily** gusto en conocerte se puede ver que estas emocionada si le responde cuando comienzan a llegar los profesores y la profesora Minerva le pregunta con quien ira a clases ella responde que a Gryffindor ella le responde aquí esta su horario.

 **nota averigua lo que sigue mas adelante**


	3. Chapter 3

**continuando**

 **capitulo 2 los días pasan**

Para **Aurora** los días van pasando en una reunión después de pasar una o dos semanas los profesores discuten sobre los estudiantes llegan a **Regulus** Negro dicen que es educado respetado y de muy buena cordura y su mejor amiga **Aurora** Potter cuando mencionan el nombre se ponen a decir que ella puede ser la perfecta imagen de los 4 fundadores porque dicen que tiene lealtad sin fin a sus amigos, tiene valentía de Gryffindor y tiene la inteligencia de Ravenclaw sobre todo tiene la astucia y ambición de Slytherin para lograr su objetivo se rumora que ella fue la que peleo con el señor oscuro.

Director siempre se puede confirmar con sus padres para averiguarlo manda como un patronus (que es como una niebla plateada brillante) mandando el mensaje sobre el incidente ellos le manda uno con la respuesta si ella fue ella tenia 7 cuando se enfrento con el señor oscuro, eso responde a nuestra pregunta.

Pasan ligero las semanas cuando se llega el momento de decir si ir a casa o quedarse aquí **James** le dice **Aurora** que cante una canción para todos para que les despeje su mente ella lo piensa y responde con la condición si nuestros padres nos llevan a Francia para las vacaciones con **Sirius** y **Regulus** el responde no prometo a **Sirius** y **Regulus** pero lo intentare entonces respuesta seria un: **Aurora** si por supuesto hermano.

Cuando llega el día final elección de quedarse o irse en la noche como despedida para algunos el Director se pone de pie y dice que una de las alumnas de primer año **Aurora** Potter nos quiere cantar una canción de ella para despejarse **Aurora** pasa al frente y comienza:

"luz de estrellas mucha luz hay que guardar

Y así ya sin dudar este mundo va a cambiar

El viento va en contra tendrás que huir

El mar más oscuro no te va hundir

No suelte ya mi mano

Siempre vas a resistir

 **Porque el escenario tiene briza y llanto**

 **Súper canción transmite mucho amor**

 **Es la canción que nos dará valor**

El viento va en contra tendrás que huir

El mar más oscuro no te va hundir

No sueltes ya mi mano

Siempre vas a resistir

 **Súper canción transmite mucho amor**

 **Es la canción que nos dará valor** "

Todos en el gran salón sintiéndose mas relajados se ponen en pie y le aplauden le dicen gracias por cantar y después ella se sienta con su amigo **Regulus** y trata de que lo no la vean, con eso el Director se dio cuenta de algo que cuando **Aurora** cantaba se podía sentir magia en el aire como una poción que los relaja en el instante.

 **QUE PASARA SEGUIRÁ MAS ADELANTE NO TE LO PIERDAS**


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4 En la enfermería y un objeto de magia oscura**

Llegan los auror que dice que bajen las varitas y ellos se van enseguida cuando se acercan a **Aurora** solo se apartan por la señora Potter que los aparta para llegar a ella diciendo ella es mi hija déjeme pasar cuando llega a ella se hecha a llorar diciendo que tenia miedo de perder-la cuando llegan **Sirius** , **Regulus** , **James** y el señor Potter el Director les dice que les lleven a Hogwarts ahí tienen a una medí-maga.

Cuando llegan con la medí-maga, ella ve que todos están preocupados por **Aurora** les ordena que se acueste en una cama mientras que **James** y **Regulus** se ven traumatizados les dicen que se sienten y lo hacen sin protestas porque no superan el shock les da una posición calmante a los dos y le dice a **Sirius** que se acueste.

Cuando le dice que no esta traumatizado la señora Potter dice que llamara a su madre para contarle lo sucedido cuando sale el Director le dice lo que paso porque es fresco para que no se olvide de nada cuando la medí-maga dice que no se puede esperar que ha sido traumatizaste para ellos.

El señor Potter dice hazlo **Aurora** para que después no lo haga el ministro **Aurora** ok yo solo lo entretuve porque nadie porque los mortíferos no hacían nada mientras él estaba enfocado en mi porque cree que tengo un gran poder o fuerza que el desconoce y quiere controlar pero el imperio no funciona conmigo porque me entrene cuando no estaba mamá y papá ni **James** con ojo loco porque me enseño a luchar cuando tenia 7 mucho antes de lo que paso en la calle de que me encontré la primera vez con el.

Eso es todo y ojo loco puede confirmar que el me entreno, cuando termina la medí-maga le dice que es hora que se retiren, cuando lo hacen **Aurora** se duerme cuando se despierta con la voz de su hermano cuando abre los ojos aparecen cuatro aves fénix con el nombre de la blanca hewing, de color negro malcom, de color azul Rina y el de color rojo iggy.

Ella lo que les dice que vallamos al gran salón cuando lo hacen se asombran por la cantidad de aves fénix que tiene, cuando se sienta solo los pocos que están ahí la ven asombrados cuando se sienta **James** se acerca y dice mira **Aurora** la foto en el periódico y ella lo ve y gime porque lo que se veía era.

Ella lazando hechizos diestra y siniestra mientras el señor oscuro con un escudo retrocediendo lo que la hizo gemir es como la llaman la chica que se atrevió marcando como los testigos en las demás paginas cuando terminan ella se levanta seguida de su madre y encuentra algo inusual en una pared que le dice mamá siento magia negra en ese lugar.

Cuando lo ase su madre dice al Director y ven un objeto perdido de la fundadora la di-adema de Rowena cuando la tocan se siente la magia negra cuando la destruyen se aligera el aire cuando le dicen **Aurora** no se probo la di-adema, no profesor solo le dije a mi mamá que sentía magia negra de ese lugar me voy a buscar a **James** , **Sirius** y **Regulus** hasta luego y se va.

 **nota en el capitulo un nuevo amigo**


	5. Chapter 5

**capitulo 5 un nuevo amigo**

Cuando los encuentra en la cabaña de Hagric **James** la ve y dice Hagric esta es mi hermana menor **Aurora** cuando la presenta ella le dice como se llama el grifo que tiene en la cabaña llegando de nuevo a dentro el Director le pregunta cuando consiguió Unidos a los 4 fénix ella responde desde los 5 años **James** lo sabe porque el los vio polluelos.

El Director le pregunta como no aparecieron antes **Aurora** responde que se quedan en casa con los elfos y mamá Director me puedo retirar; claro responde con eso sale y se ase invisible con un hechizo que se va al baño de martí la llorona y martí no esta ahí abre la puerta se meta para matar al basilisco que se encuentra con su habla de serpiente ella lo llama cuando termina se va a acostar a sus habitaciones.

Cuando llega la mañana ella se levanta temprano para correr en luego se va cuando llega al gran salón esta vacío ella se sienta a comer rápidamente cuando termina no llegan asique ella decide comienza a cantar.

Esa luz que viene

Es especial nada lo va a olvidar

Llega ese día será especial

Nadie se olvida es tiempo de familia

 **Ya esta aquí nadie lo negara**

 **Todo el mundo esta aquí para dar**

 **La bienvenida a la realidad**

Esa luz nuca desaparecerá

Porque es una amistad y

La esperanza será la mejor

Se tiene nunca se pierde

Nunca se debe olvidar

Que es un tiempo familiar.

Termina cuando le aplauden ella vuelve a la realidad se escapa para esconderse porque la magia que tenia la canción hizo que se ponen arco iris en el techo y Hogwarts se siente contenta lo demuestra con los arco iris en el techo **Aurora** ve a su hermano y se esconde detrás de él, a ella no le gusta tanto la atención como a **James** , el la ve la abraza para tranquilizarla.

Cuando llega la hora de clases para que termine el año, al terminar las clases con los exámenes los entregaran con búhos con sus calificaciones todos se retiran al tren de vuelta para sus casas para el verano y después de vuelta para el nuevo año escolar llegando a sus casas todos se van a viajar, estudiar y relajarse.

 **que pasara con aurora segura normal en cursos o se saltara los grados**


	6. Chapter 6

**capitulo 6 un nuevo año y nuevo cursos**

 **Aurora** como es una de las primeras de su clase los profesores deciden dejarla saltarse hasta cuarto año para que tenga un reto para superarse así misma, cuando le dice a sus padres lo ven la felicitan y molestan a **James** para que practique y le enseña lo que ha aprendido, lo que también se dieron cuenta que ella tiene un don para la travesura.

Ella como **Regulus** se fueron adelantados para ir a cuarto año por se los mejores estudiantes y hacer que todos se esfuercen cuando están por el tren se encuentran un dementor que no se sabe como llego al tren, **Aurora** lo que hace es un patronus de forma de fénix y el dementor sale huyendo y ella le da un chocolate a **Regulus** para que le pase los efectos.

Cuando sale sus hermanos mayores le preguntan en coro ¿están bien los dos? **Aurora** y **Regulus** dicen en coro también si estamos bien **Regulus** dice y ustedes no les paso nada cuando lo dicen que no que parecía como un fénix brillante que evitaban que se les acerque a ellos, **Aurora** ya tuvieron chocolate verdad, **James** no porque, **Aurora** es para que regresen las energía que les quito el dementor.

Tengan aquí **Remus** , **Sirius** y **James** tomen estas ranas de chocolate, los chicos gracias, **Aurora** nos vamos en los carros, **Regulus** por favor no le digas nada a ellos y te enseño a ser uno, que se utilizan tus recuerdos felices para que tomen forma **Regulus** tenemos un acuerdo pero si preguntan puedo decir que lo hiciste porque leíste por adelantado, buen trato pero no les digas mas.

Cuando llegan están esperando a los primeros años cuando llegan **Aurora** dice **Regulus** no comas pastel de fresa solo chocolate de acuerdo **Regulus** de acuerdo pero porque que va a pasar, en nuestra mesa nada solo donde estén los primeros años con segundo para que se recuperen del susto comiendo chocolate por que es el que tiene el antídoto pero sin sabor como la mayoría escoge fresa es por eso que tiene la broma.

Cuando comienzan la mayoría de primeros años con algunos de segundo que escogieron fresa activa la broma, después una voz aparece y les dice esto les dará una lección después de ver o sentir a un dementor es necesario el chocolate no la fresa firma pluma cuando todos terminan al salirse del gran salón termina la broma solo el Director le quedo el pelo de color arco iris.

 **QUIEN ISO LA BROMA O QUIEN CREES QUE LA HIZO**


	7. Chapter 7

**capitulo 7 La mejor broma o una nueva bromista**

Cuando se dieron cuenta **James** y **Sirius** corren a **Aurora** preguntándole como hiso la broma si solo hasta ahora regresaron a la escuela todos los maestros escucharon la pregunta se preguntaron lo mismo esperando la respuesta, **Aurora** dice porque creen que soy yo pero si fuera sido, yo lo habría hecho por mas tiempo, pero no soy pero gracias por pensar así de mi.

Al escuchar la respuesta tan Slytherin que dio les dijo que ella lo hiso sin admitir nada en absoluto comenzaron a ponerse pálidos si ella era en algo a su hermano tendrán las manos llenas para cuento tiempo estén en Hogwarts pero viendo que ella puede venir e ir cuantas veces quiera sin importar si es estudiante o ex estudiante.

En cuanto todos están en los dormitorios se siente tanta paz que todos incluso los maestros se quedaron dormidos cuando despiertan todos agitados que llegaran tarde pero al llegar al gran salón se dan cuenta que nadie se había despertado temprano a excepto **Aurora** que estaba tocando su violín.

Cuando ella termina y se desmaya por una visión mientras tocaba el violín pero antes de que caiga **James** la carga y sale corriendo junto con **Sirius** para la enfermería cuando entran la medí-maga les dice que la acuesten en la cama de cerca de la puerta y les dice que vuelvan en un rato cuando termina les dice que ella solo tiene una fiebre que estará bien para que mañana valla a clase.

Cuando **Aurora** despierta sabe el plan de voldemort que este es el año que ella tiene que destruir lo que mantienen vivo a voldemort, la medí-maga le dice como se siente **Aurora** bien solo tenia algo de mareo antes medí-maga dice tomate esto y ve al gran salón para el almuerzo y después a descansar me oíste.

 **que pasara una unión o almas gemelas**


	8. Chapter 8

**capitulo 8 una unión o almas gemelas**

Si señora prometo descansare cuando termine de comer lo prometo, cuando sale su hermano la abraza y le dice que no lo asustes así de nuevo mientras que **Sirius** la abraza y le da un beso en ese momento los rodea una luz blanca que les da en la mano unos anillos que los ata tanto mental como físicamente casándolos.

Cuando termina el beso los dos se quedan viéndose, los maestros son los primeros en ver los anillos y les dicen que vallan oficina del Director después de comer ellos se sientan y comen mientras **James** le pregunta **Aurora** sino sabes lo que significa esos anillos **Aurora** dice si estoy en lo correcto creo que **Sirius** y yo estamos casados tanto de alma y cuerpo.

 **James** ¿como es posible?, **Aurora** creo que tiene algo que ver con las almas gemelas que están destinadas desde su nacimiento sin importar la edad porque en este momento yo ya sabia que **Sirius** es mi alma gemela de nacimiento no necesariamente tiene que ser amor a primera vista sino que también el destino.

 **James** otra razón por la que yo sé que **Sirius** es mi alma gemela es por un hechizo que encontré es una de las razones que cuando **Sirius** me ve siente la necesidad de protegerme por eso no fue en shock al igual que tu y **Regulus** por eso mi magia reacciona para curarme cuando **Sirius** esta seca por arte de su magia.

Estoy cansada y ya termine **Sirius** quieres agregar algo, **Sirius** **James** yo si sentí amor por tu hermana cuando la conocí en el tren y no dejare que le suceda nada malo y lo que yo se de almas gemelas dicen que si una muere la otra le sigue después de un o dos días después de su muerte y nada puede evitar su muerte por perdida de ella.

 **James** esta bien de todos modos yo iba a juntarlos con el tiempo para evitar cualquier chico que pudiera lastimar la a ella estoy de acuerdo con la relación y el matrimonio imprevisto cuando termina de decir eso él se ilumina como testigo de bodas y **Remus** también seria un honor conocernos mejor y **Sirius** cuida de ella ya sabes porque.

Cuando termina **Remus** también se ilumina como testigo de bodas **Regulus** yo sabia que te gustaba mi hermano también iba a juntarlos con el tiempo pero el destino nos gano, solo para hacerlo mas oficial solo podemos organizar como un aniversario por lo menos no hubo despedidas de solteros para no matarse entre si.

 **Lily** felicidades, **Aurora** gracias **Lily** pero yo se quien es tu alma gemela pero no te preocupes el destino no negara que se encuentren y no, no te lo diré porque se tienen que encontrar entre si no solo por haberte dicho quien es y si es alguien que conoces solo te diré que lo cuides mucho o iré tras de ti si lo lastimas porque es mas como un cariño espacial que le tengo.

 **que pasara en la oficina sáqueme con cuidado**


	9. Chapter 9

**capitulo 9 la conversación**

 **Sirius** vamos **Aurora** ya terminamos de comer es hora de ir al Director para ver lo que quiere decirnos, **Aurora** si me podrías ayudar porque la medí-maga me dijo que descansara después del almuerzo pero ya ves no fue posible, **Sirius** bueno apóyate en mi y yo te ayudare nos vemos chicos.

Llagando a la oficina cuando **Aurora** casi queda dormida en **Sirius** lo que hace es llevarla en estilo nupcial **Aurora** envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello y se queda dormida cerca de su cuello, el abre la puerta y ve a sus padres y los de **Aurora** , él se sienta y sienta **Aurora** en su regazo bien dormida.

 **Aurora** en el sueño le dice en mensaje que no mire al Director a los ojos y no le diga que atreves de un hechizo se encuentra su alma gemela solo di que es amor a primera vista cuando nos encontramos, **Sirius** actúa normal y saluda a sus padres después a los padres de **James** y **Aurora** cuando termina les dice que ella esta débil y que paso en la enfermería por eso quedo dormida.

 **Alex** el padre de **Aurora** que le paso para que este débil, **Sirius** no se muy bien pero ella estaba en el gran salón tocando su violín cuando termino se desmayo **James** la atrapa antes de que toque el suelo y la llevo a medí-maga y ella nos dijo que tenia algo de fiebre por eso fue el desmayo.

 **Aurora** se despierta y saluda como que nada ha pasado, después Orión el padre de **Sirius** y **Regulus** pregunta que paso después de salir de la enfermería **Aurora** responde después de que Salí de ahí me fui al gran salón para comer el almuerzo por ordenes de la medí-maga y entonces **James** me abrazo y después **Sirius** cuando termino el abrazo me beso.

 **Aurora** y así es como terminamos aquí explicando lo que a pasado, Director podría decirnos porque estamos aquí no entendemos porque nos llamaron aquí, Director señorita Potter quiero decir señorita Negro los trajimos aquí para explicar lo que paso después del beso cuando el señor Negro le beso eso fue la magia que los desposo o los caso para que sean uno como almas gemelas.

 **Sirius** entonces significa que tenemos que compartir un dormitorio como pareja de recién casados, **Aurora** esta es una regla que se ha puesto por las pareja ya sean por matrimonios arreglados o voluntario según lo que dice Hogwarts edición Directores si es verdad solo **Sirius** necesitaría pasar a mis cuarto porque siendo la princesa Hogwarts me dio mi propia habitación.

Director si ahora serás conocida como la señorita Negro además como seria la costumbre sus clases será suspendida por una semana para la luna de miel que se tiene solo será dentro y seca de Hogwarts, **Aurora** de acuerdo no hay problema solo se nos avisara de cualquier examen durante esta semana.

 **un secreto rebelado o no**


	10. Chapter 10

**capitulo 10 el secreto de los animagos y un hombre lobo**

Director ya se pueden retirar **Sirius** ayuda **Aurora** y la lleva estilo nupcial para que descanse porque callo dormida al acomodarse en **Sirius** se fueron **Aurora** se despierta unos momentos para decirle donde están cuando llegan le dice contraseña **Aurora** dice fénix arcoíris **Aurora** pone hechizos de silencio y le dice que sabe que **Remus** es un hombre lobo.

 **Sirius** como lo sabes bastante nervioso, le dice por los síntomas y yo creo que encontrado una cura según mis cuentas el marte es un día antes de la luna verdad, **Sirius** si porque, por que la cura que e creado se necesita una el día antes en la noche y una en la mañana para que no se transforme en lobo pero si quiere se puede conservar como animago.

Como sabes que somos animago, **Aurora** por su forma de hablarse y me admira de que nadie se dio cuenta ni siquiera los profesores, **Sirius** y tú eres animago, **Aurora** si soy un multi-animago natural solo necesito pensar en que quiero ser y me trasformo, **Sirius** como o cuando te diste cuenta, cuando viajábamos yo pensaba que aburrido y que quería volar y entonces me trasformo en fénix sin querer después fue cuando no quería despertar y quería se como un gato durmiendo.

 **Sirius** gua que fantástico seria bueno que yo fuera así, **Aurora** pero al estar conmigo se comparte algunos de ellos entre los poderes que tenemos en común según seria animago múltiple, telepatía conmigo y curación., **Sirius** entonces puedo ser mas de un animal, **Aurora** si incluyendo mágicos.

 **Aurora** veamos hoy es lunes mañana le entregare a **Remus** la cura disiento que es de parte del maestro de pociones o puedo solo ponerla en su bebida como la broma que hice en la bienvenida, **Sirius** por cierto ahora si me dirás como la hiciste, claro como princesa se me permite decir u ordenar a los elfos domésticos y les pedí que lo hicieran a causa del dementor

Y la voz lo hice con un hechizo de distorsión de voz y plumas es por que me encanta volar y me gustan las plumas por eso el sobre nombre de pluma, **Sirius** como no te unes a nosotros a hacer bromas, **Aurora** no entiendes que yo lo hago por igual ustedes necesitan a aprender a deja Serverus solo porque según cuando pude ver sus recuerdos su padre no lo trata bien.

 **Sirius** ¿Como lo haces para saber? **Aurora** eso es como la telepatía pero diferente, el que asido tratado como basura y ustedes humillándolo; cambiando de tema **Sirius** quiero decirte que yo se como deshacerme del voldemort, **Sirius** como es posible que lo sepas, **Aurora** en primer lugar este lugar hay muchos hechizos en la biblioteca.

 **procurare terminar esta y daré mi mejor esfuerzo**


	11. Chapter 11

**cap 11 una cura o una nueva vida**

En lo que me puedes ayudar seria cuidándome los domingos cuando termine de destruir unos artefactos que creo por magia oscura solo estaré cansada solo tienes que mantenerme seca de ti en la noches de los sábados y los domingos actuar como que nada a pasado **Sirius** ok pero que pasa si no despiertas, eso solo tienes que cuidar y entrar en mi mente para despertarme o acompañarme en el sueño.

Cuantos objetos hablamos, son 5 por que uno ya fue destruido solo eso, vamos tenemos que comer en la cama porque no creo que quieras salir después de esto mañana iremos a decirle a los elfos domésticos sobre la poción sin sabor en su bebida de **Remus** ok ya ustedes pueden ir y asegurarse de no se transforme en lobo.

 **Sirius** puedo ayudarte a prepararla **Aurora** claro solo que ahora se dejan los que deje ayer **Sirius** así que por eso una gran paz en los dormitorios **Aurora** no eso era Hogwarts para que se relajen yo termine antes de que pasara y termine durmiendo como tronco por eso me encontraron en el gran salón tan relajada tocando el violín.

 **Sirius** ¿ **Aurora** donde vamos a dormir? **Aurora** en la parte de arriba ahí esta la habitación principal con, **Sirius** ¿con? **Aurora** dice sonrojada con una cama de matrimonio **Sirius** sonrojado también oh **Aurora** los elfos ya dejarían tus cosas en la habitación vamos cuando entran **Sirius** siente la necesidad de besar **Aurora** , él la atrae cerca y la besa.

 **Aurora** sintiendo la necesidad coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de **Sirius** y profundiza el beso cayendo el la cama hasta quedarse sin aire se separan y dicen a llamar un elfo para que les traiga la cena en la cama dice algo de carne con ensalada y de poste pastel de chocolate y fresas de decoración.

hasta el siguiente


	12. Chapter 12

**un nuevo comienzo como pareja**

Terminan de cenar **Sirius** se baña primero para evitar cualquier tentación cuando termina **Aurora** entra ella se esta unos minutos y sale con un piyama para dormir **Sirius** se acerca a ella y le pasa un brazo y queda dormido **Aurora** solo se acomoda mas seca para dormirse en sus brazos.

En la mañana se despierta **Sirius** primero encontrándose en el pecho de **Aurora** como almohada y entre sus piernas se queda quieto después **Aurora** se mueve quedando enzima de él, cuando despierta ve que es las 4 le pregunta a **Sirius** si quiere ir a corre para que tenga mas resistencia para la lucha final.

Claro dice **Sirius** solo nos ponemos el cambio y vamos **Aurora** ok cuando corren **Aurora** ve que **Sirius** tiene una buena resistencia para corres después los dos se dirigen a su habitación para bañarse como tendrán que compartirlo solo que se meten a la tina gigante los dos entran sin ropa solo se dan la vuelta para enjabonarse.

 **Aurora** no parece como las niñas de su edad ella esta mas desarrollada tanto que es más alta que de verdad parece de 14 años a pesar de su edad de 12 que cuando eran mas pequeños con **James** decían que eran gemelos, **Aurora** se arma de valor para preguntarle a **Sirius** si podría frotarle la espalda a él, **Sirius** responde si porque no dice con vos nerviosa.

Cuando dice que si **Aurora** se acerca y le unta jabón en la espalda ella se tropieza y termina cayendo en sima de el desnuda frente a frente ellos por las hormonas que no despiertan aun ellos solo se separan y terminan de bañarse saliendo van cuando la magia les hace que se besen y caigan en la cama desnudos ellos solo termina el beso se visten y se van al gran salón.

Para terminar la espera de la mañana y después terminar la poción que el último ingrediente es muy especial y raro cuando entran ellos ignoran lo que pasa y se sienta con los demás **James** los ve y pregunta donde han estado **Sirius** dice como casados el director me traslado a la habitación de **Aurora**.

 **nota según yo creo que quedaran uno o dos mas si que averiguarlo**


	13. Chapter 13

**capitulo 3 llegando las vacaciones de navidad**

Al día siguiente se van la mayoría a casa cuando llegan a la estación la mayoría de padres los están esperando cuando se bajan **Aurora** y **James** se quedan atrapados en el abrazo de su madre mientras su padre los abraza breve mente y se van a su casa cuando llegan se ponen las cosas en sus cuartos y se van a cenar en familia.

Preguntando lo que ha pasado en las clases y después le dicen a **Aurora** que irán a Francia mañana y que **Sirius** y **Regulus** vendrán a primera hora antes de partir **Aurora** alegre hace un doble flip asía atrás asombrando a sus padres que siempre saben lo flexible que es cuando lo hacen sus padres les dicen que se vallan a dormir.

Llega la mañana y la primera en despertar es **Aurora** primero se va a despertar a su hermano con un balde de agua y sale en carrera al cuarto de sus padres antes de que **James** llegue y le acuse de despertarlo con un balde de agua ella se mete con ellos sin que la sientan después llega **James** diciendo porque hiciste eso **Aurora** ella lo que hace es fingir que recién despierta y sus padres también se despertaron con el grito de **James**.

Dicen que pasa **James** **Aurora** ha pasado aquí toda la noche **James** eso no es cierto puedo mostrar que es falso porque bajo la cama esta el cubo que utilizo **Aurora** es cierto que te desperté con un cubo de agua pero te equivocas si dejaría la evidencia de la broma en un lugar tan obvio hermano perdón por hacerlo pero quería que nos levantáramos para solo traer a **Sirius** y **Regulus**.

Por decir la verdad nos levantaremos ahora y si nos arreglamos desayunamos e iremos por **Sirius** y **Regulus** cuando se preparan todos se van a desayunar crepas con chocolate y fresas después se van por los chicos cuando llegan ven que están listos y se van a Francia apareciéndose estando ahí muchas velas se acercan a **Aurora** preguntando ¿Cómo porque no vive aquí? Ella responde soy de Inglaterra y después se aleja.

Cuando se aleja de las velas viene voldemort detrás y dice nos encontramos de nuevo **Aurora** se da la vuelta y no trata de ver alrededor para no preocupar a nadie dice que quieres voldemort con la varita en la mano lista para atacar en cualquier momento voldemort dice por que no te unes a mí y te are mi reina **Aurora** responde no gracias comienza el enfrentamiento con un hechizo de desarme de voldemort y un impedimenta de **Aurora** lo que lo ase volar dos metros cayendo en el suelo en un ruido sordo.

Antes de que voldemort le de otro sermón para unirse a él, ella ataca con accrucio varita (significa ven varita o de desarme), impedimenta, deje estupefacto. Voldemort lo que hace es mantener un protejo que le evita cualquier daño de los hechizos cuando este lanza imperio (que controla la mente) y le ordena matar a todos ella lo que hace es sacudirse y dice no cuando esta por la maldición asesina.

 **que seguirá le tiene maldición o un imán de problemas**

 **lo siento si me lo comí**


End file.
